Mr Whiskers
by Kalow
Summary: Momo gets a new pet to help her get rid of mice. But what happens when it doesn't keep the mice away and inadvertantly causes Toushiro to see Momo nearly naked? Read to find out! HitsuHina.


I do not own Bleach

Okay, this is just a cute little story based on something I made for my creative writing class. I'm officially graduating on Sunday, so I decided I'd celebrate by adapting a few of my stories from school into fan-fiction.

Mr. Whiskers

Momo Hinamori slowly opened her eyes. The morning sun shone through the windows of her apartment, and the singing of birds could be heard. Momo couldn't help but smile at the serenity of the situation. It was Saturday, so she was relieved of her Shinigami duties. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her arms and yawning. Today would be a good day, she just knew it.

Momo ran her hand through her loose (and slightly messy) hair and stood up. She yawned once again. Today would be all about relaxing and having fun. She walked out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She was going to start out the day by making a yummy breakfast of eggs and bacon! As she walked towards the kitchen, she stepped on something. She looked down and blushed. She had completely forgotten! Recently, she had been on a mission to the human world. While there, she found she had a great love for these things that the humans called _cookies._

The discarded packages of cookies littered the floor. There were wrappers of Oreos and Chips Ahoy, old packages of Pepperidge Farms cookies, shortbread cookie cartons, and of course, boxes and boxes of Thin Mints, Trefoils, Tagalongs, and all the other yummy cookies the Girl Scouts had come up with over the years.

Momo recalled that she had a bad habit of throwing the boxes of cookies on the floor when she was done with them. She kept forgetting to clean them up because she usually had her duties as a Shinigami to distract her. She sighed. Now was as good a time as any to clean these up. She bent down and began to pick up the cartons, wrappers, and boxes, grumbling over the fact that she didn't have any more cookies to eat.

As she picked up the boxes, she noticed that one box was slightly heavier than the others. Her eyes lit up. She must have forgotten to eat one of the cookies in the box. She walked into the kitchen and placed that box on the table and threw the others away. She figured that she'd might as well incorporate the cookie into her breakfast. When she opened the box however, she was quite surprised.

Instead of finding a cookie, she found herself face to face with a small mouse, nibbling on a stale crumb.

"Hey! What are you doing here little guy? You're not supposed to be in here! I'd better get you outside!" Momo said to the mouse.

Momo hurriedly ran out of her apartment, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the main street of Seireitei. She ran because she wore nothing but a peach colored nightgown that was, shall we say, rather easy to see through. Luckily, it was early morning, and nobody saw her (thank goodness!) so she let the mouse out in some bushes. She was about to go back when a voice called out to her.

"Momo? Is that you?" Momo froze at the familiar voice. She slowly turned around, finding herself face to face with Toushiro Hitsugaya, her childhood friend and secret crush.

"Oh…hi Shiro-Chan…" Momo said awkwardly, uncomfortably aware that she was essentially naked in this light-weight nightgown. She shuffled her bare feet nervously.

"That's…Hitsugaya…Taicho…" Toushiro said slowly and uncertainly, mesmerised by Momo's beauty. They both fidgeted for a moment before Momo began to back away.

"Well…I-I've got to get back to my apartment, see you later Shiro-Chan!" Momo said as she hastily ran back to her apartment.

"See you later…Bed-wetter Momo…" Toushiro said, still mesmerised. Momo really was quite beautiful…maybe he should act on these feelings that he has had for a while.

--

Momo ran up the stairs, down the hall, and back into her apartment. She closed the door behind her, breathing heavily, her face bright red. She had never been so embarrassed! Toushiro had seen her nearly naked! She'd never have a chance with him now! It was all because that stupid mouse had made her go outside! Why was that mouse even here? Her new pet from the human world was supposed to have taken care of them!

"Mr. Whiskers! Get out here!" Momo yelled. There was no movement in the apartment. Growling, Momo went into the livingroom, where a large mass was breathing in and out under a pile of blankets.

"Mr. Whiskers, shame on you! You were supposed to get rid of all the mice! That was the agreement we made before I took you here! Now I've made a fool of myself in front of Toushiro because I had to do your job! He'll probably never want to see me again!" Momo cried. The lump under the blankets continued to slowly breath in and out.

"Don't you ignore me! You're getting up right now!" Momo said, ripping the blanket off, revealing a fully-grown capybara. The giant rodent glared at her, annoyed that his nap was being interrupted. He gave a porcine grunt.

"Don't you use that voice tone with me Mr. Whiskers! I know that despite your size, you're a rodent just like that mouse; the man at the zoo said so! As a rodent, you should be telling all of your rodent friends that they need to stay out of this apartment! Do you understand me?" Momo asked. The capybara meanwhile was lazily chewing at an itchy spot on his forearm.

"You know Mr. Whiskers, it's really difficult to smuggle an animal between dimensions, so I hope you appreciate the lengths I went to get you. Yet all you do is sleep and lounge around! I doubt you've even talked to the other rodents!" Momo said, stomping off. As she did so however, she felt something wet squish under her bare feet. She looked down to see a half eaten banana under her foot.

"Ack! Mr. Whiskers! I thought I told you that you were supposed to pick up all your food! I oughta…" exactly what she oughta do was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Momo froze. She hurriedly covered Mr. Whiskers up with blankets. She knew she could get in trouble for having him, seeing as she stole him from a zoo and then smuggled him between dimensions. After covering him up, Momo ran to the door and opened it. It was Toushiro, holding a larg bouquet of flowers.

"Um…Hi Momo," he said nervously, "I was wondering if you might like to go to dinner with me tonight." Momo was stunned.

"You mean…like a date?" she whispered. Toushiro hesitated for a moment before nodding. A big grin crossed her face.

"Yahoohoooooo!!" she yelled out, actually picking Toushiro up and giving him big wet kisses on his cheeks, forhead, and finally lips. She then pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh Toushiro, I'd love to!" Momo said happily. Toushiro didn't even object to the hug. He was smiling goofily, in a daze from being kissed by Momo. When Momo set him back down, he composed himself.

"Well then, shall I come get you around six'o-clock?" he asked. Momo agreed and they said goodbye. After closing the door, Momo jumped up and down with joy. She ran over to where Mr. Whiskers was and pulled off the blankets.

"Did you hear that? I'm going on a date with Toushiro! Oh this is so awesome! I can't wait!" Momo squealed, "Hey, I'll bet this was your plan all along!" The capybara looked on indifferently.

"You intentionally let that Mouse in didn't you? You knew I'd let it out and in doing so show my sexy body to Toushiro," Momo said, putting one hand behind her head and the other at her hip in a modeling pose, "You knew that would give him the courage to ask me out didn't you? You clever boy! Here, have this as a reward!" Momo gave him the bouquet of flowers.

"Don't worry, I can get more flowers later! Besides, I need to get all of my things ready for the date! I'll see you later Mr. Whiskers!" Momo said, running off to get ready for the date of her life.

The capybara munched on the bouquet of flowers, hoping that having a boyfriend would keep this girl occupied enough that she'd leave him alone.

* * *

Thanks for reading! In case you don't know, a capybara is the largest rodent in the world. It can grow to be 4.5 feet long and weigh 150 pounds. It looks sort of like a giant guinea pig with longer legs. It is a herbivore and lives primarily in and around water. Check google images if you want to know exactly what they look like. Please review!!


End file.
